


head high in the rising tide

by notthebigspoon



Series: Burn It To The Ground splinters [3]
Category: Baseball RPF, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He studies his arm, fingers brushing along his skin as he inspects the corded muscles. He stops at Yadi's name, brushes his thumb over it and wonders what his husband would think of him now.</p><p>Title taken from Broken Bones by Rev Theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	head high in the rising tide

Pablo can't remember the last time he was in this good of shape. He's dropped a ridiculous amount of weight, a combination of the lack of food and the fact that they're never able to stop running. He studies his arm, fingers brushing along his skin as he inspects the corded muscles. He stops at Yadi's name, brushes his thumb over it and wonders what his husband would think of him now.

He wonders where Yadi is. If he's safe, who he's with, if the children are safe. He glances into the backseat, makes sure that Yoleadny is still safe. He can't help it, he never stops wondering if she's okay. But she is, curled up with Hector and taking a nap, a stuffed Lou Seal clutched to her chest. He wants to reach out, to touch both of them but they need their rest. He sighs and turns back to the map spread across his lap.

Pagan, in the driver's seat, glances over at him before his eyes flit back to the road. “Where we at?”

“If the map is right, we're pretty deep into Georgia. And going by the mile marker, there's a town up ahead. This map sucks.”

“Is it big?”

“I don't know. I say we skirt the edge. If we see a place that looks like a good supply stop we stop and if not, we're not stuck in the middle of hell.”

“Stuck in the middle of hell? Too late for that Sandoval.”

Pablo makes a discontented noise and shrugs, putting a CD in and turning the music up just loud enough that he can hear it. He glances into the back, considers waking Hector up but Cabrera's awake in the very back. They've got enough sets of eyes for now. He double checks his gun and sits up straight, scanning city as they navigate their way around it Most of the retail outlets are a bust, the windows smashed out and a glimpse inside tell tale of it having already been raided.

The only one of any promise is on the tail end up the city. It's a gas station, looking relatively intact except for one vehicle. The pump is still in the tank and it appears empty. He knows that doesn't mean anything. Pagan pulls up to the furthest pump from the vehicle. They wake Hector, who climbs out along with Pablo, Pagan and Cabrera.

Hector helps Pagan guard the car while Pablo and Cabrera check the abandoned car first. He presses his shirt to his face, flinching when he sees an infant strapped into the car seat. His eyes sting with tears and the only relief he has, that isn't really a relief at all, is that someone else had come along and shown the child mercy before he'd had to. Cabrera takes one look at the knife through the infant's head before staggering away and throwing up. Pablo looks away.

When his stomach appears to have settled, they break into the gas station. Pablo sorts out how to start the gas pumps while Cabrera prowls the station, dumping necessary supplies into a trash bag. These days, Pablo doesn't really like being in buildings. It's too closed in and you never know what's lurking around the corner. He helps Cabrera forage for more supplies before shepherding him out as quickly as he can. He doesn't like this, and even with Yoleadny safe with Pagan and Hector, he doesn't like being away from her. The other have lost their children, Pablo refuses to lose his.

The supplies are dumped in the back of the SUV and Pablo frowns at the display on the gas pump, watching the plastic dial slowly roll up. It's taking too long for his comfort and he shifts foot to foot, anxiously gnawing on his lip. Pagan squeezes his shoulder, nodding at him. He nods a block down at a liquor store, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. “Perhaps we should get something to take the edge off?”

He rolls his eyes at Pagan but waves Cabrera and Hector off. They shove at each other, beaming before loping off in pursuit of the booze. They nod and make an unintelligible noise in response to an admonition by Pagan to keep it quick so they can move on as quickly as possible. Pablo takes a breath and shifts on his feet, glancing into the car. Yoleadny smiles and waves at him, he blows her a kiss in return, mouthing that they'll leave soon.

Just when he starts smiling again, that's when he hears it. Cars. He freezes, giving Pagan a desperate look. Pagan is already hooking the nozzle and capping the tank again. Pablo takes the keys and climbs in, starting the car while Pagan climbs into the passenger seat, glancing back at Yoleadny and tossing her one of the bags of skittles that Cabrera had scavenged. He bribes her with candy probably more often than is good for her but in this world, there's not a lot left for her to enjoy so Pablo usually doesn't say anything.

Before they can go anywhere, though, a line of vehicles is pulling into the station's parking lot. It's almost blocking them in. He considers driving straight around it but that would make it necessary to circle back to get Cabrera and Hector, which could prove dangerous. He sighs and glances at Angel, ordering him to stay put and stating that he'll take care of this.

He climbs out of the car, walking forward slowly. He holds his hands up to show he's not armed and he's met halfway by a scruffy man with a syrupy accent. “Doing alright?”

“Be better when we can clear out of here.” Pablo answers, glancing over his shoulder. “I've got two men in a store up there. You and your group mind moving your vehicles up so we can get out?”

“By all means. Was hoping to trade information. You been anywhere near Fort Benning?”

“No. We just made it into Georgia yesterday.”

“Moving pretty fast.”

“Had a run in with... I don't know how else to describe them but savages. Their vehicles, practically war painted. If you see them, I very strongly suggest that you go the other way. Do not stop for them for anything.”

The man starts to say something in turn but he stops when he sees Hector and Cabrera approaching with their arms full of paper bags. Pablo shakes his head at him, holds up a hand in a gesture that he hopes the stranger interprets to mean as 'they're safe, they're with me' and waves Hector and Cabrera on past. They load the SUV up and linger around it, watching Pablo.

In turn, the other man waves at his own people and the vehicles move around the first of the convoy and start lining up at the pumps. He warns the man about the infant in the abandoned car and shakes his hand before wishing him luck and moving back to the car. He pauses and watches the other group leaving their vehicles, frowning when he sees two figures close together that he swears he's seen somewhere before. It clicks... it clicks and he wants to laugh, emotion rising in his chest hysterical and unbidden. He shouts 'Timmy!' before he can stop himself.

It _is_ Tim who whips around, staring at Pablo before shaking Posey's shoulder and staring across the pavement. They meet halfway in a tight hug, both of them talking at once. The others are climbing out of the car, Yoleadny clinging tightly to Pagan's hand and hiding behind him. When she builds up the courage to peer around him, though, she squeals when she sees 'Uncle Timmy!' before springing on him.

They're coming together, trading hugs and laughs and utter disbelief at the fact that they were actually able to find each other. In the world today, that just doesn't happen. It's like a Giants reunion and Pablo's never been happier in his life. There's something about the expression on Posey's face, smirking and proud of himself that sets Pablo ill at ease. He asks what it is, what Posey knows that he doesn't and Posey holds up a hand, telling him to wait a minute. He goes to his own truck, leaning up into the back. He's reaching at something and talking, low and quick. 

There's a squawk and Posey has to scramble out of the way when someone comes shooting out of the truck and runs into Pablo so hard they fall over. He lands on the pavement, starts exploding into his vision when his head hits the ground. He stares up with dazed eyes. A dark face comes swimming into focus above him and he's suddenly not convinced that he isn't dreaming. His throat goes dry and he swallows hard, raising his hand and touching a scarred jaw light and careful.

“Yadier...”

Yadi lets out a sob, nodding frantically and crushing their lips together in a hard kiss. He's not sure how long they lay that way, kissing and touching and unable to believe that they're really together again. He'd thought he'd lost Yadi forever, things like this don't happen to anyone anymore.

When Yadi finally climbs off of him, he holds out his hand and pulls Pablo to his feet and straight back into his arms. His voice is rough, raw. “I thought I would not see you again.”

“You could never be that lucky.” Pablo mumbles, burying his face in Yadi's shoulder. He feels Yoleadny's arms coming around both their waists and when his hand goes to smooth her curls on instinct, his hand meets Yadi's. He takes a deep breath, looking up at Yadi and managing a shaky smile. “I love you.”

To the side, Lincecum and Posey are deep in discussion with the scruffy man that Pablo had originally spoken to. It grows somewhat intense and at one point they definitely threaten to walk, acidly telling 'Grimes' that if that happens, he loses his best hunters and scavengers. The man appears to know when he's been defeated, weakly saying that if they do their share, Pablo and his own men are welcome to stay. Pablo gets the feeling that this is not the first time they've had such a conversation as this.

They're filled in on the immediate plans, the knowledge of a relatively safe area few miles outside the city limits where they plan on setting up camp for the next few days. Pablo nods and climbs back into the car, falling in with the convoy and giving Pagan a wild, manic grin. Pagan snorts and punches his shoulders, declaring that he's going to be insufferable for weeks. Pablo nods enthusiastically, humming happily, eyes locked on the car in front of him. The car carrying his husband.

“Papa?”

Pablo glances up into the rear view at his daughter, smiling. “Yes Yoleadny?”

“Do we get to keep daddy Yadier this time?”

“Si baby, si.”


End file.
